


Flip Flop Fun

by WabbitWanderer95



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabbitWanderer95/pseuds/WabbitWanderer95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre gets hit in the face with a shoe. Courfeyrac asks if it stinks. Grantaire offers to buy cotton candy.</p><p>Based on this post: http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com/post/101581604425/i-was-walking-by-the-roller-coasters-and-someones</p><p>also written very quickly so its a bit lack lustre but I tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip Flop Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/gifts).



> Based on: http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com/post/101581604425/i-was-walking-by-the-roller-coasters-and-someones

“Okay clear this up for me bro.” Courfeyrac started. “You were walking past the spinny swings of death-“

“It’s called a swing ride and I don’t think anyone’s died on one. Least not recently.” Combeferre said interrupting Courf’.

“Don’t care. Don’t like ‘em. Now you were walking past it and a shoe hit you in the face?”

“It was a flip flop I’d hardly count them as shoes.”

“Are you going to shout at them when you give them back their shoe?”

“No because I highly doubt they aimed to hit me in the face with their shoe.”

“What colour is it?”

“What-“

“Does it smell?”

“Smell?”

“Yea. We’ve got to figure out if its a girls shoe or a guys shoe.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Pick up lines.”

“Pick up lines?”

“When did you last have a date?”

“A few years ago but that doesn’t matter why would I hit on someone who’s shoe hit me in the face?”

“Cos I’m attractive hopefully.” A dark haired, olive skinned, one flip flop wearing man said. “Sorry about it hitting you by the way.”

“ARE THEY CUTE?” Courfeyrac shouted down the phone before Combeferre got the chance to hang up.

“Well am I then?” The flip flop guy asked.

“Are you what?” Combeferre asked quickly before handing him back his flip flop.

“Am I cute?”

“We could find out over cotton candy?”

“My treat. Unless you’d rather me kiss it better.”

“Cotton candy is fine. Least till we get to know each other a bit better first.”

"I'm Grantaire by the way."

"Combeferre."


End file.
